


15 Complicated Rules to Have Fuck Buddies

by stylesasfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesasfuck/pseuds/stylesasfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did I get into this mess? One fuck buddy was hard enough to manage but five?</p>
<p>Here’s my useful guide to have fuck buddies.</p>
<p>Follow those rules and everything will go fine.</p>
<p>I hope it works for you because it surely didn’t work for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E.**    
  


I’d like to say that trouble usually finds me and that I’m totally non-guilty of what happens to me but I would only be lying to myself. How I got into this mess is still a mystery to me. Perhaps I’m just unlucky or stupid but I prefer to say this is all a combination of circumstances that turned out to be complete chaos.   
  
It started with my ex boyfriend who was not such a match or boyfriend material. Niall Horan. The only thing that actually went well between us was what happened between the sheets of a bed and that said a lot about the kind of relationship we had. When we broke up, neither of us felt bad or even slightly surprised. It was meant to fail from day one. The problem was that we couldn’t get our hands off of each other. We’d meet at random places accidentally and it always ended in a sex session that we both ended up regretting for the simple fact that we were not together anymore. After a month, we decided that it was the closest we would ever be. And then started my first “fuck buddies” relationship. Niall became my monday fuck.   
  
It was perfect until the day I met Harry Styles. Ladies’ man and the biggest flirt I had ever met, it was very tough for me to resist. Even from the low lights of the club, I could see how hot he was and the sexual tension between us was barely bearable. I had no reason not to end up at his place and the night we shared was just impossible to describe. Even with all the alcohol running in our veins at the time, I knew he was some sort of drug I could never have enough of. Harry was my friday fuck, the guy I would end up with after a night of debauchery that I seriously needed after a tough week at work.   
  
I never thought I’d find someone from work to have sex with but Zayn Malik was such a catch. All the girls at work swooned at his sight and I was no exception. I never tried anything because I was already having sex with two guys and thought it was complicated enough. I was right, but when he had pushed me against a wall to stick his body roughly against mine, I was not able to resist.   
  
Once again, i thought it was no biggie because I was not in an exclusive relationship. Having an other fuck buddy wouldn’t change anything besides the fact that I would have fun three times a week instead of two. Zayn became my tuesday.   
  
I was easily managing the boys in my life and I liked the fact that I didn’t see them outside of our weekly fuck.   
  
There comes my childhood best friend, Louis Tomlinson. Childhood friends are the kind of friends you don’t really care about anymore, the kind of friends you have nothing in common with. Heck, you probably didn’t have anything in common with them in first place besides your street. Because let’s face it, when you’re a kid, you choose your friends depending on geography or the fact that they have a pool. Louis was both, for me.   
  
He came back in our hometown and he wanted to catch up with me, in memory of the old days. It ended in the bathroom of a café, sitting on the counter, my butt leaning against a sink.   
  
I thought it was a one thing deal but then, Louis called me the next day to settle an other meeting and I had to make my rules clear to him so I wouldn’t be too confused in my sexual relationships. He became my wednesday.   
  
I still had Thursdays left and I liked it that way because it was usually the days I go at my parents’ for dinner. That’s where I met Liam. My parents had invited his parents and when our eyes met, I knew I was in trouble. Again. He reminded me of a cute puppy that needed a home and I felt like the idiot who visited a shelter when she already had four puppies at home.  
  
The fact that our parents knew each other and that we used to play doctor in my room every time our parents had dinner, when we were kids, made things quite easy between us and Liam became my thursday after he sweetly kissed me goodnight on that evening.   
  
I had made things clear with those boys. They were aware they were not the only ones and they didn’t care. They had no idea who the others were and they would never know. They knew they had one day and that I was busy the rest of the week. They knew I wouldn’t switch days for any reason.   
  
I made up fifteen rules and they had to follow them or else, our deal was over. So far, everything was going well. I have no idea how things turned out that messy. I have no idea why the problems started to appear and made everything tumble down like domino pieces.   
  
I guess one of the rules had been broken. The most important of them all.   
  


**RULE #15  : DON’T FALL IN LOVE.**


	2. Niall Horan : Monday

  
**Name** : Niall J. Horan  
**Day of the week** : monday  
**Title** : ex boyfriend  
**Sexual Mood** : excited and impulsive  
**Favorite sexual position** : sex against the wall  
**Level of Dominance** : 6  
**Preferred Day Time** : from after lunch until diner.  
**What he likes** : many quickies and one long fuck.  
**Code Words** : “I’m Hungry”

****

****

**  
Monday, 12:30pm.**

****

****

****

****

****

When I got Niall’s text message, I chuckled. The fact that his Code Words to get sex were simply “I’m Hungry” always made me laugh. It was no surprise I could only join him after lunch and had to leave for diner. Out of all of my fuck friends, he was the one I knew the most but I was not sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

“Who’s that?”   
  
I looked up at my best friend and shrugged, taking a sip of my soda before to glance back at my phone. On mondays, we would always meet in the park to eat our lunches together and I would always get a text message at the exact same time. Julie was aware about almost everything. She knew I was fooling around with five boys at the same time, what they liked and what they did to me. I just didn’t allow myself to tell her their names because I was already breaking one of my own rules.   
  
**Rules #5  : keep our bed stories private.**   
  
The thing is, I don’t want to lie and find excuses every time I have to meet one of my fuck buddies and anyway, Julie is my best friend so it was only fair to say she was an exception.   
  
“Monday.” I replied with a frown as I was replying to his text with my usual “Food is coming!” message.   
  
“So, that means you’re ditching me.” she grimaced. “Again.”   
  
I giggled and looked up at her as a smile drew itself on her lips. She wanted me to go if only to hear about the details later, something she demanded as soon as I was back home.   
  
“I’ll call you when I get back home.” I promised, getting up and grabbing my stuff.   
  
“You better.” she threatened. “I guess I’ll go back home and grab a book.”   
  
“Don’t even try, Julz.” I laughed. “I saw you leave with that sexy boy the other night at the bar. You get your fair share of sexual encounters, I’m not going to pity you.”   
  
This time, she laughed.   
  
“Fine, leave!” she said as I raised my eyebrows. “Go!”   
  
I blew her a kiss jokingly and she threw a carrot at me, making both of us laugh. I hurried back to my car because I had to get changed before I would drive to Niall’s. I grabbed the skirt waiting in the back of my car and sat down behind the wheel. It took me about five minutes to subtly take off my pants and change and I finally started the car, throwing my pants on the backseat. I could hear my phone beeping but I didn’t have to look. I knew it was Niall texting me “Food!” repeatedly. I smiled at that thought as I parked on the street and took a look at myself in the rear mirror to be sure I was not looking too hideous.   
  
I only worked in the morning on mondays, which allowed me to spend all afternoon with Niall and I was not complaining. You’d be surprised at how perfectly planned my schedule is.   
  
I pulled uselessly on my skirt after pushing on the doorbell as I waited for him to answer. The door flew open and he looked at me from head to toes without a word before to move out of my way so I would get inside.   
  
I was going to turn around to start a conversation but I didn’t have time. I felt Niall’s body pressed on mine as he pushed me a bit roughly against the wall. His hands reached for my breasts as he squeezed everything he could touch and I held my breath in as I felt his growing member press against my ass. He moved my skirt up and pushed my panties aside, two of his fingers sliding on my slit. Niall was not exactly into foreplay but I was fine with it. Sometimes, a rough quickie was what I needed, too.   
  
I moaned as he slipped his fingers inside of me, fucking me roughly a couple of times before to replace them with his dick. He forced himself in and didn’t wait for me to adjust to his size before to harshly thrust into me, crushing me against the wall violently. I tried to support myself with my hands but eventually, my whole body was leaning against the wall and Niall’s body was all over mine.   
  
He groaned in my ear and I knew he was close. He moved one of his arms around me, his hand slithering in my panties to play quickly with my clit, making me budge out of pleasure against him. He waited until I reached my climax to cum inside of me with a low groan.   
  
“I’m sorry.” he apologized in a low tone before to move away after some seconds of panting close to my ear.   
  
I giggled, turning around and moving my skirt down as I looked at him zip his pants back.   
  
“Don’t be, it’s not like I was not expecting something like that from you.” I smiled, crossing my arms on my chest. “Why do you think I always wear a skirt when I come here.”   
  
Niall grinned as he walked to the fridge and I followed him. When he turned around, I looked at what he had in hands and raised my eyebrows in surprise.   
  
“Food sex?” I asked.   
  
“I did say I was hungry, didn’t I?”   
  
“I’m not sure it’s going to be enough to satisfy you.” I pointed as he walked closer.   
  
“I lied, you know.” he admitted, standing really close to me and looking straight in my eyes. “I’m not really food hungry.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
He nodded before to crush his lips on mine. My arms slipped around his neck and we kissed deeper as he pushed on me, obligating me to step back until his room. The back of my legs met the side of his bed and I fell down on it, bouncing slightly on his mattress. He looked down at me and put the jar in his hand beside me before to pull on my skirt roughly and throwing it behind him. His fingers slid in the sides of my panties and brought them down too as I quickly took my shirt off. I moved my hands on my back with difficulty to unclasp my bra an he grabbed the straps to take it off. He looked at my naked body and his lips curled. Niall let himself fall on top of me, maintaining himself with his elbows.   
  
“You’re wearing too much clothes.” I expressed, grabbing the bottom of his shirt in his back and moving it over his head.   
  
He chuckled as I started to work on his pants and my hands brushed his ass as I pushed his pants down. He kissed me again, his tongue slipping on my bottom lip and my fingers ran in his hair, pulling on it lightly. His hand reached next to him and he opened the jar with trouble, making me giggle against his lips.   
  
He moved up on his knees an dipped two of his fingers inside the container before to wipe them slowly on my right breast. It was cold but his touch instantly made me moan. I always had so much fun with Niall for the simple fact that I refrained myself from having sex all weekend and he knew it.   
  
After spreading whipped cream over me, he moved his tongue slowly on my shoulder, licking down to my left boob, making me feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. He started sucking and nibbling on my nipple, turning me on even more than I already was. His tongue moved again until my stomach and I closed my eyes, whimpering in delight.   
  
I decided to enjoy his touch because I knew it wouldn’t take long for him to get to serious business. Like I said before, Niall was not much into foreplay which is why the fact that he was passionately licking cream over my body was not only surprising me but also arousing me intensely.   
  
“You taste good.” he whispered, his tongue entering my mouth and letting me taste the sweet flavor of the whipped cream.   
  
I felt his dick press against my walls and I opened my legs wider to let the tip enter me slightly. I moaned and budged closer to him as he rammed inside of me, ending my torture. He kept going back and forth with force, holding himself with his hands laying on both sides of my head.   
  
“Fuck, Niall.” I yammered, digging my nails in the skin of his shoulders.   
  
My words only made him go harder and he let out a short growl as he came for the second time, closing his eyes. Watching him ride his orgasm over me made me reach my peak too.   
  
“Shit.” he cursed, his face twisting in pleasure as he felt me tighten around him. “Liv.”   
  
My body shook beneath him and I allowed a scream to come out of my throat. Niall lied his body down on me, burying his face in the hollow of my neck and sending a shiver run up my spine.   
  
“Okay, get away from me, Horan.” I urged him.   
  
He did as asked and got up, looking down at me with a smile.   
  
“Perhaps, you need a shower?” he asked, a mischievous smile curling his lips.   
  
“You’re like a dog, you never get enough!” I laughed, sitting up.   
  
“Just taking advantage of those hours I own.”   
  
“You don’t own anything, Horan.” I informed, getting up. “Remember that.”   
  
I stood in front of him, grinning at him. I noticed his eyes shining as he nodded with a low “Okay.” He raised his eyebrows and walked until the door. I followed him and couldn’t resist slapping his butt as he passed the door. He laughed and turned his head to take a look at me.   
  
“Isn’t that against the rules?”   
  
I shrugged. “Not that I remember of.”   
  
We entered the bathroom and he turned the shower on, making sure the water was the good temperature. I checked him out with half a smile. He was very tiny, which was quite surprising knowing how much he could eat in one day, but he was still very hot and I had to stop myself from hugging him from behind. Not only was it against one of my own rules, but it would also be a bit awkward since we actually dated for almost two years. Still, there was something about Niall that screamed comfort and security and I liked it.   
  
The water was hot enough and I stood in the stream as he put himself in front of me. He got closer and moved his hands on my chest with care, his fingers brushing my nipples as the water took away quickly the sticky food on my body.   
  
“I can’t believe you actually gave me some sort of foreplay.” I laughed, bringing a smile to his lips.   
  
He didn’t reply but allowed his lips to move to my breasts, his tongue sticking out as water fell on his face. I moaned some more. How Niall could make me horny after only some minutes was still quite hard to understand but it didn’t matter.   
  
I let myself fall on my knees with a light noise and grabbed his cock with both of my hands, placing the tip in my mouth. His head dropped back and he groaned as I started sucking hard on his shaft, my hands moving up and down in motion with my mouth. He bucked his hips toward me, his hand on the wall to keep his balance as I started to go quicker. I knew Niall preferred many quickies to one long fuck and it was the same thing for blowjobs.   
  
It didn’t take long for him to explode in my mouth, his right leg shaking slightly at the strength of his orgasm and I licked his dick as cum spattered over me, landing in my hair, in my face and on my breast.   
  
He grabbed me under my arms and brought me back up, his fingers now wiping my face, the stream of the shower now wetting my hair.   
  
“And you’re dirty again.” he joked.   
  
I moved my head back to let water run on my face and boobs and grabbed the soap. He took it from me to spread some on his hands, rubbing the together before to move them slowly over my body. He reached between my legs and I opened them more, granting him access. He rubbed two of his fingers on my sweet spot, looking straight in my eyes. I lifted my left leg, placing it on the edge of the bath and he started kissing me roughly, sucking on my tongue viciously. I moaned against him and felt my leg twitch as an electric shock crossed my body once and then an other time. My orgasms were becoming weak and it had nothing to do with Niall’s skills.   
  
I moved away from him and he let go of me. I quickly rinsed my body and got out of the shower.   
  
“Are you okay?” he asked with care.   
  
I held my breath and nodded.   
  
“Yea. I just need a cigarette.”   
  
He gave me a towel and I wrapped myself in it. He placed one around his waist and we left the bathroom. A shiver ran through my body as the cold air hit my flesh but I felt extremely uncomfortable when Niall put both his warm hands on my shoulders.   
  
He walked quickly to his room and came back with a plain white shirt, extending it to me. With reluctance, I threw it over my head and took off the towel. The fact that Niall had noticed I was cold and was actually caring was touching me and annoying me at the same time. Still, I couldn’t blame his kindness. We sat on the couch and he took two different cigarette packs on the low living room table, extending one to me. We didn’t smoke the same brand but Niall always made sure he had some of mine when I’d visit.   
  
“Thanks.” I said before to light one, inhaling the smoke and letting it out by my nostrils.   
  
He took the remote and turned the TV on, knowing I needed a break and we painfully suffered through half an hour of a bad soap opera in silence. I could feel Niall’s gaze on me and after a while, I finally gave him my attention.   
  
“We only have an hour left.” he pointed. “How about we have one long fuck to make this day perfect?”   
  
I crushed my second cigarette in the ashtray in front of me and got closer.   
  
“I’m in.”   
  
**I love mondays**


End file.
